So This Is College, Huh?
by red-earth87
Summary: Sweating buckets? Check. Angry best friend glaring at your direction? Check. Current crush who just happens to be a freakin' werewolf staring at said best friend? Check. And freaky human drinking vampire watching your every move? Check. Jacob/OC/Jasper.
1. Got That Right

"Whoa! Hey, watch it!" I shout towards the driver seat, my legs resting against the dashboard repeatedly bang against it. My used A Midsummer Night's Dream copy was toppling around my lap as I used my hands to hull myself up a bit. I glare towards Jolene, my best friend since we were in elementary school, who was also glaring towards the road as she grips the steering wheel of her old, grey Honda. She never was the best driver.

Jolene looks like she's gonna rip her lip open from biting it down so hard. She drives over the curb as we enter our new apartment building's parking building.

"You drove on top of the curb Jolene. You're one of the reasons why men think women are such horrible drivers." I add, getting a sick but at the same time gleeful feeling as I see Jolene grind her teeth. And then the guilt sinks in. I frown as I stick my face of my book and try to read the same line I've been reading, or trying to read I should say, as the guilt still nips at my mind.

"Shut your mouth, Ava." Jolene snaps back. I huff as my body moves along with the shaking the car does as we wind up the floors of the parking building, trying to find an empty parking space.

Jolene and I were about to start our first year of college. We were going to attend Hollows University in our home state Washington, where you are more likely to commit suicide because of the dreary sky than California or Florida or some other fucking sunny state.

Jolene managed to get a full scholarship while my parents luckily had saved enough money to get me here, plus I would hopefully have a job in the University that would help me with the expenses. I'll just be scarping by, that means only fast food and no knew clothes for a couple of months but it's fine, I'll manage somehow.

"Ah, you little asshole!" Jolene yells beside me. "I was going to take that spot!"

I pop my head up a bit to see who the poor bastard is before I realize I just don't care and resume my reading. I began to shake my leg as it rests against the car mirror to keep it from going to sleep.

I scrunched my eyes, determined to read this line even if it kills me.

The reason why I was reading A Midsummer Night's Dream was because I just wanted to read all of Shakespeare's works before I started my classes. As I had predicted I hadn't finished all of his books, but hey, I tried.

"Seriously, when will I find a damn parking spot?" Jolene is just about ready to blow her head off.

"Just calm down and keep on looking, you'll find a spot eventually."

"Oh, my God!" Jolene yells as the car stops suddenly.

I am lunged forward from the sudden stop. I let out an 'Oof' as I catch myself.

"What the hell, Jolene?" I turn my gaze towards Jolene, her brown cheeks colored pink.

"I just saw Jacob!"

And just like that I turn into a blushing idiot. I've had a crush on Jacob Black, this kid from our Rez who also attends this school since middle school. Just thinking about him caused my heart to pound, sometimes painfully.

I really need to get that checked out.

"Where?" I practically yell, my eyes wide.

I didn't have to roam long until I found him. Jacob was legit almost 7 feet tall with a body that looked like it was carved out of stone. Yeah, I've seen him shirtless and it was fucking amazing.

Jacob didn't notice us as he locked his truck and began the long decent to the bottom floor. Once he was out of our sight we both froze for a second, taking it our ridiculous reaction to just seeing Jacob.

You see, not only did I have a crush on Jacob so did Jolene which fucking sucks. Oh, and that's not the best part, we both came to an agreement before we came here to not fight over Jacob, so it' won't interfere with our friendship. We both said that if he showed interest in the other we wouldn't fight over it. But I know, and she knows, and you know that this won't end well.

I have a feeling that Jolene will just steal him away from me, like if she's planning to take him away from me, even before I had an honest try to get him.

I settle in my seat as I turn my gaze to my book once more, finally able to read the damn line I had been trying to read for the last 10 minutes.

'The course of love never did run smooth'

You got that right.


	2. Jolene

"No, I'm not doing that." I ground out through tight teeth. I was honestly trying to unpack and sort things into our new apartment but every five minutes Jolene's bubble gum voice would pierce the air.

"But Tiny! Imagine how cool it would be if the way Jacob notices you is by seeing you dance for the first time at Tight Rope!" Jolene squealed from her sitting position on top of one of our moving boxes.

Jolene and I had just moved into our new apartment, just outside of Hollows University. Now, Hollows was the only university close to where Jolene and I lived so this was the place to go.

I felt my eye twitch in annoyance, as if Jolene really thought that.

I rolled my eyes and turned to Jolene, my hands on my hips. " Puh-lease! There is no way in hell that would ever happen, Jolene." He'll be to busy looking at you dance, I thought to myself.

Jolene paused before answering. "You're probably right. I'm just kidding!" she added, her hands in a 'stop' gesture, there was a grin on her face.

I twitched a smile, trying not to laugh. Jolene was so dumb sometimes.

I finally gave up in trying to sort out all our stuff, we were probably 2/3 of a way done and it was almost lunchtime so we could just finish this later.

I took a seat on a box next to Jolene. Jolene and I have been best friends since she took me under her wing in elementary school. I have always been her side kick. When we were little I didn't really have a problem with this until we became teenagers.

I observed Jolene as she leaned back a bit, her hands were behind, supporting her and she closed her eyes with a content sigh as if she was happy that she had finished a hard days work.

Her black hair was neatly fixed and she looked like she was waiting for a photographer to take a picture of her for a magazine.

Jolene really was a beautiful girl, she and I were both Quileute so we both had dark brown skin but Jolene just kinda glowed with happiness and youth.

Am I jealous of Jolene? Duh. She is an eye catcher and I can't shake the felling that Jacob likes her. I'm pretty sure most of it is because of her huge boobs. She doesn't have porn star boobs but they are still pretty big.

Damn boys and their hormones.

"Ava Hayes!" Jolene's voice breaks my train of thought and I snap back to attention. She is leaning forward now, her eyebrow raised. "Have you been listening to me?"

"No." I answered honestly. She scrunched her face. "Ava, I asked if you were excited about getting to work at Tight Rope."

I sighed. Tight Rope was the name of the only club located inside of Hollows University and it was infamous for many things, the whole school was infamous for the things they allowed. Hollows University was like, the Cancun of Universities, you can basically do anything. The reason for this is because the whole school was basically rebuilt by some super rich guy, Carlisle Cullen or his father, I forget which, and the Cullen family have been going here for years. And because of this, they can do anything they want and I guess just for the heck of it they let everyone else gets to do that too.

But, the students here do keep it under control, they fear getting kicked out if they do something too daring. A lot of people have been kicked out in past years and I am positive no one here wants that to happen so nothing too crazy happens here but things do take place here. Like, illegal things.

Supposedly, this information was given to me by Seth Clearwater, one of mine and Jolene's good friends. Apparently, his sister, another good friend of ours had told him about how they let the student's drink alcohol even if they were underage and guys and girls could sleep in the same room and other things like that. Many people used drugs here like and the punishment for it was usually just detention. So, yes, Hollows is a very easy and fucked up school.

This is when I felt something hit me straight on the face. "Jolene! What the hell?" I yelled, glaring at Jolene, she had thrown a dirty rag to catch my attention.

I instantly yanked it off me, the thing was dusty!

"Ew! Jolene! Come on, you could have just raised your voice to get my attention!" I had some fuzz on my eyelashes now.

Jolene was now standing up, her eyes were narrowed and steely. She hated when she was ignored.

"You didn't answer me!"

"Okay, okay, fine! I can't be excited about possibly working at Tight Rope since I have no idea if I'll even get chosen to work there."

Tight Rope was hiring some new dancers to perform there and I will be auditioning tomorrow.

Jolene rolled her hazel colored eyes, she has contact lenses to change her eye color, she has almost black eyes. I don't really know why she uses the contact lenses to change her eye color, I think she has really pretty eyes.

"Ava, you know that you will end up getting a job there. Leah also works there and she said she'd put in a good word for you so there! Besides, you are a really good dancer and working at Tight Rope will help you become a little more sexier, I think." she said, her face turning into a plump smile.

I blushed and scowled at her comment about becoming sexier. I had thought about this, working at Tight Rope was going to be a new thing, I had come here once to see what the job required and to get interviewed. A lot of girls had come too but only about me and 4 other girls got called back for them to see us dancing. What I saw when the dancers were practicing for that night's show was very provocative but they did hit hard, it wasn't just sexy moves.

"It's still not solid, Jolene." I could feel my face softened a bit with want. "I just really hope I do get picked."

Jolene saw my expression hit me upside the head. "You will get the job, moron! I'll bet you'll knock out those other bitches in 1,2,3!"

This was her way to encourage me.

I stood up slowly and stretched. I was getting bored of just being here.

I turned to Jolene who was texting rapidly.

"Hey, you wanna go get something to eat? It's lunch time already." I asked her, straightening out my dark brown hair with my fingers before putting it into a ponytail.

"Sure, lemme just tell the others to wait for us downstairs and we'll go eat at the school."

The others she was talking about was her brother's gang. Jared Cameron was Jolene's older brother and hanged around with what came to be known as the La Push gang back home. They were good guys, just a little overly righteous. We hung out with them a lot since we were younger. Seth would also be with them since he moved in with them.

The guys, plus Leah, lived down at this apartment's basement. They have a whole floor for themselves.

I immediately perked up. I was going to see Jacob, and the fact that he wasn't going out with Bella Swan wasn't half bad either.

"Ok, I'm cool with that." Jolene scoffed playfully.

"Of course you would be!"

"It's not like you don't want to see him either, Jolene!" I snapped back in embarrassment and anger.

She just waved her hand absentmindedly. A little gleam on her finger caught my attention and my anger disappeared.

"What's that on your finger?" I asked her. Jolene stopped texting and looked to where I was pointing.

"Oh!" she said, her face beaming. " It's my new ring, Ava!"

Jolene had a ring with a green stone that I recognized.

"I know that! Isn't that Kelly's ring?" Kelly was a girl Jolene would sometimes hang out with. I had only met her sometimes but I had always seen that ring on her finger.

Jolene didn't look fazed. "Yeah, it is."

I couldn't believe it. " Why do you have it?"

"I took it, Ava. I had gone to her house on our last day home to get back some things and saw it on a counter and took it."

"Why the hell would you take it, though?" Jolene had tons of rings and bracelets and necklaces. I don't see why she had a need to take it.

She shrugged. "I dunno. I guess just cause I could take it."

I stood there stunned. Jolene wasn't a klepto so this was surprising.

Jolene never noticed my shocked state.

Her phone vibrated again and she answered it. "It's them, Ava, let's head over."

I nodded silently as I saw Jolene straighten out her tight jeans and tank top and reapply her lip gloss.

She looked very pretty and I felt not so pretty. I just felt normal.

Jolene began to make her way towards the door. I followed behind her.

I couldn't shake the warm feeling of excitement over the fact that I was going to see Jacob. It was silly.

I also couldn't shake the feeling that Jolene was feeling the same way I was right now at going to see Jacob.


End file.
